


生莲

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 放置play，哭包攻
Relationships: 大平祥生/川尻莲
Kudos: 8





	生莲

**Author's Note:**

> 放置play，哭包攻

其实情侣在一起吵架也是常有的事。只是每次吵完架大平祥生都要架着川尻莲做一次。川尻莲不论过了多久也受不了。

这次也是。

因为什么原因吵的架，川尻莲其实已经记得不是很清楚了。只是双方道完晚安各自回房间后。再次睁开眼睛就已经是眼前的景象了。

双手被一根麻绳捆绑在床头。两条腿被分别岔开绑在床的两侧。身上干干净净的没有一件衣服。整个人呈大字型躺在床上接受着大平眼神的抚慰。

“莲君”大平坐在川尻莲旁边。红红的下垂眼包裹着泪水。实在包不住了才有一颗泪水顺着脸侧滑落。像是天上的流星从天空陨落吻过大平的侧脸。

“祥生，你解开我的手。我们好好做可以吗？”川尻莲细声安慰祥生。软软的声线像是让人掉进了一团棉花里。

大平哭着摇摇头。抬手擦擦脸上的泪水。拿出准备好的眼罩覆上川尻莲的眼睛。一瞬间的黑暗让川尻莲无所适从。双手双脚被束缚，只能无助的扭动身子想要去掉眼前的黑暗。

但世事并非如他所愿。

大平红着眼睛颤抖着手掌按上川尻莲的腰。手掌滚烫。川尻莲扭动的更厉害。想躲。不管做了多少次。大平看到川尻莲的腰都会不自觉的肿胀。腰肢瘦弱。他一直觉得自己一只臂膀就可以圈住川尻莲的整个腰。腰上的线条分散着六块肌肉。蝴蝶在平原上一吻即过。川尻莲不由得拳起了脚趾。

手指沿着身体的线条往下。轻车熟路的找到那片丛林。其实这具身体早就已经适应了大平的各种各样形态。甚至在大平摸了润滑油的手还在洞口的时候，小穴里的肉在簇拥着大平的手指往里进。

“呜呜呜呜明明莲君也在想念我”大平一边鼓捣一边哭。润滑液随着手指的抽出滑出洞口。再随着手指的进入推进体内。穴口一呼一吸之间，吞没了所有的润滑液。

大平闭着眼睛凑近川尻莲的脖颈。低头亲吻他的锁骨。一头金黄色的毛发蹭着川尻莲的脸。像是在讨好却又做着不是讨好的事情。

祥生真的很像布丁狗。川尻莲心想。

只是这只布丁狗这次并没有他想象中那么听话。被黑暗遮住了光芒所以对外界一无所知。只能通过敏感的身体刺激到脑内紧绷的弦。再加上一直处在高潮也无暇其他。只能在内心祈求，今晚可以好过一点。明天可以让他完整的去上班。

所以在突然间大平挺着笔直进来的时候，还是惊呼出声。全身的敏感点在脑内仿佛放了烟火。

“BOOM”烟火炸的他不由得弯起腰将自己全身团起来。只是大平耐心的将他掰开。一边掰一边哭“莲君是不是不喜欢我了”。落下的眼泪混合着下体的精液和润滑油一齐推进川尻莲体内。

川尻莲只好忍着痛安慰他“不是，祥生是最好的人”下半句淫词浪语他讲不出来。祥生的鸡儿也是他尝过最好的鸡儿。

情侣待久了是不是都有一点心里感应。大平并不满足于这句话。带着哭腔往前一顶。他知道川尻莲的敏感点在最深处。在一个需要将自己的整根都埋进去的地方“莲君还是不爱我”，大平讲。

川尻莲被顶到只能叫出来，已经说不出一句完整的话。但是为了留一条明天早上上班的命只好断断续续讲“祥生...祥生的....肉棒....是....是我见过....最好的”。话到了最后只能靠尖叫叫出来。

下体的噗嗤声和川尻莲的话极大程度的取悦了大平。好好研磨了几下好不容易才到达的敏感点。喷薄的欲望被射进了洞里。黏糊的乳白色液体顺着细缝流出。烫的川尻莲有点难受的扭动腰肢。

腰肢扭动摩擦着还没来得及从洞里出来的肉棒。大平按住川尻莲的腰，撇这嘴落泪。

“呜呜呜呜莲君，他又硬了。”


End file.
